Catch Me When I Fall
by miss-spazzy
Summary: Happens somewhere between Season 6. Buffy decides she's fed up with life. Good thing Spike came along...
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me When I Fall**  
  
Summary: This happens somewhere between Season 6. Buffy decides she has had enough of life. Good thing Spike came along...  
  
NOTE: Spike is a bit OOC, and the fic switches POVs in between, hope you're not too confused. Thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
"But Buffy---"  
  
Buffy stopped, feeling anger rise inside her chest. "You see!? There you go again. Interrupting me when I'm trying to tell you something important. Well you know what? I'm sick of this. Sick of all of you. I don't even know why I tried talking to you! You'll never understand. You never did..."  
  
"Buffy," Willow said. "Buffy calm down. I'm sure there's a way to work this out("  
  
"Oh, just shut up, Willow," Buffy said, malice dripping from her words. "Stop being such a do-gooder. This was your fault in the first place! If you haven't dawdled with magic, or wanted to show off so much, this would never have happened! You would have moved on with your lives, and I would have been happy... in..." She trailed off when she saw the hurt look on Willow's face.  
  
"Hey Buffy, c'mon," Xander said. "You know Willow was only trying to help. I mean... we thought you would be happy..."  
  
Buffy glared at him. "Well, you know what? I'm not! I'm more unhappy than I've ever been in my entire life. And it's all thanks to you guys." She grabbed her jacket. "I've had it. I'm leaving," and ran out of the house.  
  
"Buffy, wait!" Dawn cried out.  
  
But her sister was already gone.  
  
--- Buffy's POV---  
  
I ran out the door, not wanting my so-called friends to see the tears streaming down my face. I just snapped. I was at the end of my rope. I had to get out of there.  
  
I ran into the woods, not even thinking for a minute where I was going. I just kept thinking how mad I was at them. _They don't even know what I'm going through. They just go about their lives like nothing happened. Like nothing's changed. But everything has. Me. Them.  
  
_I stopped running, trying to catch my breath. Then I looked around. _Where am I? I've been to the forest before but I don't remember this part._ I sighed and walked on.  
  
------ I collapsed under a big tree, exhausted from my efforts. I've been walking for hours, and it was beginning to get dark. I was even beginning to feel a bit dizzy.  
  
I fidgeted. _God, does my body hurt._ Then I remembered the fight with my friends. Tears began to fall down again. _Why did this happen? When did we become like this? We uses to be so happy... I sighed and remember the times when we were together. We might have some difficulties, but we always got through it. Because we were together. But now... I don't know how I'm going to get through this.  
_  
_I wonder what would have happened if they haven't brought me back. My friends would have moved on by now. They would lead normal, happy lives. Free of demons, vampires, and other supernatural thingies. If only Willow had failed in bringing me back. If only they could accept the fact that I was gone. If only... If only..._  
  
_So many regrets. So much pain. So much suffering. Too much, I'm afraid. I want it to end.  
_  
I looked up, the cool breeze bringing chills to my spine. It was already night time. I stood up, trying to find my way home again.  
  
Then I saw it. The answer. I smiled.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Authors notes: What do you think Buffy saw? Could it really be a solution to her problems? Where's Spike. Well, all that's going to be answered on the next chapter. So until then! Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CATCH ME WHEN I FALL**  
  
--- Thanks for the reviews guys!---

Spuffyluvr- Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

Pottersgirl13- Ok. I'll email you whenever I upload a new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
Thoughts are in Italics  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
---Spike's POV---  
  
_I hate forests. Not like it has any use for us vampires anyway.. Don't know why those wankers up at the City Hall just cut down the whole thing and put up another cemetery or something. Might even give me and the Slayer some extra places to patrol.  
  
The Slayer... Buffy... How I loathe that girl. And yet... I find myself wanting to spend more time with her. Just being with her almost made his heart beat. And for a vampire, that is pure agony. What am I saying! I'm supposed to hate her. Perhaps I do... for making me feel this way... Grr...  
_  
I looked around. "Where the bloody hell am I?" I wondered aloud. I sighed. _Typical. Another stupid thing I hate. Getting lost.  
_  
Then I stopped and sniffed the air. _There's someone here. A girl.  
_  
I immediately ran towards the direction, looking forward to giving the woman a fright. _I may have this soddin' chip in my head, but that doesn't stop me from having a little fun.  
  
_I stopped when I saw her, her body outlined by the moonlight. She was standing near the edge of a cliff. She had her back to me, but I could smell her fear. She was a petite girl with blonde hair. And she seemed awfully familiar...  
  
I crept a bit closer, being absolutely quiet. Then I gamefaced. _Boy, she's in for quite a shock.  
_  
But fate seems to have a thing for vampires, because I was the one who had a shock. The girl jumped. Off the ledge.  
  
_Normal vampires wouldn't have cared less what happened, and would have just left. I'll have you know I'm not a NORMAL vampire. And at that minute, what I did just felt right. And only one thought was on my mind: Save her.  
_  
So as quick as my vampire abilities could take me, I ran towards the edge, and managed to grab hole of the girl's hand. Then using all my strength, I pulled the girl back up to safety.  
  
I brushed myself off and walked away. No need to have a fuss...

"What the hell did you just do?! " The girl shouted. "You come strolling down here, and just happen to see me, and decide to get all superhero-like and save me? Though you weren't even sure if I wanted to be saved! Don't you realize---"  
  
I turned around. "God would you please shut up!!!"  
  
Then I saw who it was. And for the second time, got the shock of my life.  
  
"Buffy?!"  
  
---Buffy's POV---  
  
I looked down, staring at the jagged rocks awaiting me below. Waaay below. I took a deep breath._ C'mon Buffy, you can do this. You've died twice anyhow. This shouldn't be any different.  
_  
I took a step forward. _Easy does it...  
_  
Then I stopped. _Am I really going to go through with this? My friends would probably be so worried..._ Then I remembered how they accused me and walked all over me when I was trying to talk to them. _I should do this... there's nothing to live for in here anyway.  
  
Goodbye Sunnydale. Goodbye life as a Slayer._ I jumped.  
  
I felt amost free, with the wind rushing on my face. Then it stopped._ Is that it? I'm dead? _Then I looked up and saw a hand tightly gripping mine. A leather clad arm... _Hmm... Could it be... Nah. It's impossible.  
_  
Then I felt annoyed. _Great. Of all days for a person to walk through this part of the woods, it had to be this one. And it turned out to be a meddling kind of person. Will wonders never cease.  
_  
The owner of that hand pulled me up with surprising ease. I brushed the mud off my clothes. Then I tried to get a view of the moron who "saved" me. But he was starting to leave, his back turned to me. Anger bubbled inside me. _The nerve of him! First of all, waltzing through here, acting all hero- like, then starts to leave before I even have a chance kick his loser a$$. I have to teach him a lesson.  
_  
"What the hell did you just do?!" I screamed, walking towards him. . "You come strolling down here, and just happen to see me, and decide to get all superhero-like and save me? Though you weren't even sure if I wanted to be saved! Don't you realize---"  
  
"God, would you please shut up!!!" The guy said.  
  
_Hey, he sounds familiar... Uh oh._  
  
He turned around and my suspicions were realized. It was Spike!  
  
"Buffy?!" He said.  
  
****

**END OF CHAPTER**

Author's note: Ooh, the plot thickens. What do you think will happen next?! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CATCH ME IF I FALL**  
  
Summary: This happens somewhere between Season 6. Buffy decides she has had enough of life. Good thing Spike came along...  
  
NOTE: Spike is a bit OOC, and the fic switches POVs in between, hope you're not too confused. Thoughts are in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
---Buffy's POV---  
  
_Great. Of all the people to run into. It had to be him. Sure, I liked him more than I was willing to admit, but I should never, ever fall in love with a vampire. Especially him. Not that I HAVE fallen in love with him or anything..._  
  
Nevertheless, I just felt so happy to see someone I knew, even if it was Spike, that I found myself scrambling over to him and hugging him.  
  
"Hey, geroff! Now none of that, Slayer," Spike said, trying to shove me away. "Didn't really think we were on hugging terms, pet."  
  
I immediately let go of him and moved as far away as possible. _Whoa, I did NOT just do that. That's impossible. I'm supposed to hate him!  
_  
"Well anyway..." he said. "That's not the issue here. Why the hell were you trying to kill yourself?!" He suddenly shouted. "Are you off your trolley? You almost gave me a bloody heart attack! Wait... that's not right..."  
  
I giggled in spite of myself. _Imagine, a vampire having a heart attack! That would be the day.  
_  
"H-hey, I'm serious!" Spike said, trying to regain his composure. "Anyway, luv, you haven't answered my question yet. Why were you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
My spirits took a dip again. But I said nothing.  
  
"Oh, so you're not gonna talk, are you, Slayer?" he said, frustration evident in his voice.  
  
Again, I didn't answer. Tears started to pool in my eyes.  
  
"You know what!? Fine, Slayer. You don't want any help. I get the message. I'll leave you there, wallowing in your sorrows." He turned to leave.  
  
"No! Spike, don't leave me," I sobbed, unable to control my tears any longer. "I don't want to be left alone!! Please stay with me! " I cried loudly.  
  
--- Spike's POV ---  
  
_Damn it. I've gone soft. Here I am, comforting the Slayer. The slayer for crying out loud. The girl who hurt me so many times before... But I just hated seeing her there, crying, pleading for me to stay with her, that I forgot about all those things and just wanted to make everything all right with her.  
_  
So I sat down next to her, and lay her head on my shoulder. "There, there, pet. It's alright. No need to get all soggy about it." She seemed surprised at my gesture, but made no move to stay away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike..." Buffy started to say. "It's just that..."  
  
"Shh..." I said to her softly. "It's ok, luv. No need for apologies." I looked at her face, streaked with tears. _God, even at her lowest point, she still looks so beautiful. My Slayer...  
_  
We stayed like that for a while. And at that moment, I knew, _Buffy trusted me_. It was the best feeling in the world. And somehow, I wanted it to stay that way forever.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Buffy pulled away. "Spike..." she said softly.  
  
"Yeah, luv?" I asked.  
  
"I guess I should tell you why---."  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry I even forced you to tell me." _Did I just say that? I'm losing it.  
_  
"No, I owe you an explanation. It's the least I could do, you being so nice and all for me." She smiled weakly.  
  
I shrugged, trying to act all nonchalant. "Okay, if that's what you want..." _Besides, I was a bit curious...  
_  
She took a deep breath. "Okay... well... after I came back... everything is really... different..."  
  
I nodded. "I guess I can understand that... It feels really weird, coming back here after four months of being...." _I didn't want to say it._  
  
"Yeah... But that really wasn't what troubled me. Well, not much anyhow. It's... my friends..." She stopped.  
  
I was confused. "I thought your chaps were downright elated when you came back."  
  
"Uh... that's true... but it's just... I don't know. They don't treat me the same way as before. It's like... they're not sure how to act around me... they aren't the same..." she fidgeted a bit.  
  
"What did you expect, Buffy," I said gently. "Of course they would feel weird about it. It takes time to get used to it."  
  
"THEY feel weird? How about me? I was the one pulled out of my rest to be back here in this hellhole! Why did they have to bring me back in the first place!?" she asked, her voice filled with spite. "I certainly didn't want to."  
  
I was shocked. _This girl doesn't realize how much her friends care for her._ "Calm down. S' no need to bite my head off. Have you tried talking to your friends? Tell 'em what's bothering you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Only a few gazillion times. Only today, I was trying to tell them about this, but they didn't even listen. They just went all bonkers on me and didn't even let me finish. They were even mad at me! I just couldn't take another second of that..." She sighed.  
  
I frowned. _That certainly didn't sound like them, especially the Nibblet._ "Are you sure? Seems like you just had a case of miscommunication. Surely you weren't gonna kill yourself over that?"  
  
Buffy glared at me. "Well, actually, I was." She sat down, shaking her head.  
  
_That's it. I have to do something. I just can't sit here, when I knew the Slayer was sad and lonely. During the beginning, I would have thrown a bloody feast when that happened. But now's different...  
_  
I took her hand and pulled her up. "All right, pet. I'm taking you home, now."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Author's notes: This chapter's a bit long, right? But definitely worth it. Do you really think Buffy would let herself be taken back to her house? Or... would they do something else... hmm...


	4. Chapter 4

**CATCH ME IF I FALL**  
  
Summary: This happens somewhere between Season 6. Buffy decides she has had enough of life. Good thing Spike came along...  
  
NOTE: Spike is a bit OOC, and the fic switches POVs in between, hope you're not too confused. Thoughts are in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
---Buffy's POV---  
  
I faltered. "Wha-what do you mean take me home? You mean to my house?!"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
I groaned. "You can't be serious! Didn't you just listen to what I was saying earlier? Hello? Had a fight with them. Not exactly welcome."  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really now? Well, guess what? I am serious. 'Sides, you have any other ideas?"  
  
I scrambled frantically, trying to think of something. "You know what? Anywhere would be fine! As long as I don't have to go home! You can take me to Mars for all I care, even out of the solar system!"  
  
I immediately regretted saying this, because I saw that evil glint in this eye. _Oh no..._  
  
"Okay then, Slayer! Anywhere but your house. Right. Come on then," he said, pulling me after him again.  
  
"Okay, wait just a minute!" I said, stopping him. "Where exactly are you taking me then?" I dreaded the answer.  
  
"To my place," he said and grinned evilly.  
  
_Uh-oh. Now I am in big trouble._ "I can't go home with you! Hello, mortal enemies here!" I said, waving in his face.  
  
"What? I know you won't kill me," he said, circling around me and looking at me. "If you did want to, you would've done it a long time ago! Face it, slayer. You're just trying to make up an excuse. You're afraid to be alone with me, aren't you? Think you won't be able to control yourself?" He smirked.  
  
_What?! Did he actually think I'm like that?! Well, actually, who wouldn't be able to control yourself, a guy this hot... Arrgh! Stop it Buffy! Keep your cool... _  
  
I just sneered at him, desperately trying not to let him know how right me was. "You know what? Fine. I'll go. Only to prove you wrong. And don't get any ideas. Just because I was crying and all that doesn't mean I forgot about Mr. Pointy here." I said, gesturing to a lump in my back pocket.  
  
His grin faltered a bit. "Oh, alright." He said grumpily.  
  
_Haha. Chalk up one for the Buffster.  
_  
---Spike's POV---  
  
"Here we are. Home sweet home." I called out as we entered my crypt.  
  
Buffy looked around, ran her hand over one of the "furniture". "More like home dusty home. I keep forgetting what a dump this place is," she said and wrinkled her nose.  
  
I just stared at her, marveling how she could still look so cute while doing that. _And I also keep forgetting how goddamn beautiful you are... _

"Huh, did you say something, Spike?"  
  
"Uh... erm... I was just saying... I said I think someone's forgetting who's staying over with who," I said hastily. _Did I say that thought out loud?! Night's events must be getting to me.  
_  
She looked at me curiously, as if not believing me, then walked into the kitchen.  
  
_Close.Too close. Got to be more careful next time. _  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**

Author's note: Pretty short chapter here. The next one will be longer, I promise. Did you like this one though? If I get bad feedback, I may change it, cause I have another idea in mind. Will make this fic shorter though... Oh well, depends on the readers really. What do you think? Will Buffy OR Spike be able to control they're emotions? cackles like a maniac Well, you just have to read the next one, don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

**CATCH ME IF I FALL**  
  
Summary: This happens somewhere between Season 6. Buffy decides she has had enough of life. Good thing Spike came along...  
  
NOTE: Spike is a bit OOC, and the fic switches POVs in between, hope you're not too confused. Thoughts are in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
--- Buffy's POV ---  
  
_Eew._ That was the word on my mind as I opened the beaten up fridge at Spike's crypt. Nothing but packets of blood, and some moldy old cheese that has been there for who knows how long. I sighed. _Men. Alive, dead, or undead they're all the same_. "Hey, don't you have anything good to eat --- ."  
  
I stopped talking when I saw Spike. He had taken off his shirt and duster. _It's not really the first time I've seen him, hell, I've seen him many times, yet I always get so... drawn to him. He's just so... perfect... Why, oh why of all people to be so painstakingly hot it had to be him...  
_  
His voice brought me back to reality. "Ey, slayer! Do you mind?" he said, gesturing for me to turn around.  
  
I felt myself go scarlet, and turned around quickly. "Oh, sorry! I didn't really mean..."  
  
"S' alright, no harm done." Spike answered. "Ok, all done, though I think you actually enjoyed that."  
  
I turned to him, giving him the death glare. _How cheeky can he get?!_ But I did feel slightly disappointed to see that he was now wearing a shirt again, and boxers for that matter. _Spike wears boxers?!  
_  
I was still trying to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming, when Spike tossed some clothes over to me. "Here, was all I could find. You don't want to spend the night in those dirty clothes."  
  
I smiled at him. _How thoughtful._ My outfit wasn't really in the best condition. Then I stared at the clothes he gave me. A white shirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
I held the shorts up and snorted. "Mickey Mouse?"  
  
"Ey, it's all I have!" he said defensively. "You gonna wear them or not?"  
  
I smirked. "Yeah, well... at least it's better than sleeping naked."  
  
"That could be arranged," he grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Spike, you're such a pig!" I shrieked. "Now turn around now, I'm gonna change."  
  
He didn't budge. I raised my eyebrow. "No peeking! You seem to have forgotten Mr. Pointy here..."  
  
"Hmph," he grumbled and half-heartedly faced away. "Like you didn't drool all over me when I was changing..."  
  
--- Spike's POV ---  
  
_Okay, so I still peeked. Well, what did she expect?! Just because I'm being so nice to her doesn't mean I've turned into Peaches, resident nancy boy. I was just returning the favor! 'Sides, not like she has anything to be ashamed about. Bloody hell. She is just so beautiful... perfect... my Slayer... Buffy...  
_  
She turned around to look at me, and I quickly averted my eyes to the floor. _Phew, she almost caught me there.  
  
_--- Buffy's POV---  
  
"Here," Spike said handing me a cereal box.  
  
I looked at it. _Trix?_ I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Oh, the Nibblet brought this during one of here visits here. Must have left them," he said, grabbing a handful of it and shoving it into his mouth.  
  
"I see..." I picked up a kernel and nibbled on it. "So,"I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Dawn came her a lot?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Well, used to. She used to come her maybe once or twice a week. Mostly to talk. We'd tell each other stories. Help us pass the time. It was hard on her you know, you being... gone. It was hard for me too..." he said, ending nearly in a whisper.  
  
I looked him disbelievingly. Part of me wanted to believe him, yet I was holding back. "It was?"  
  
It was only then that he realized what he just said. He fidgeted uncomfortably. "At first, it was ok with me. I thought my problems were over... But... things didn't seem right anymore. Like something was missing..." He stopped talking.  
  
I didn't speak either. I felt uncomfortable. _Spike actually missed me when I was in heaven... or wherever I was...He missed me...  
_  
After an eternity of deafening silence, Spike finally spoke up. "Well, I'm beat. Usually sleep during the day, but today's events tired me out." He started for the bed, then stopped. "You coming, luv?"  
  
"What? You mean sleep? With you?" I said nervously.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he said. "Yes, I'll be good. No funny business. 'Sides, no point ruining your beauty sleep. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I actually want you to sleep with me, I mean beside me, just that your friends might accuse me of not treating you right," he said hastily.  
  
I snickered at his discomfort. "Yeah, whatever," I said and followed him.

--- Spike's POV ---  
  
_I can't believe it. Here she is, the love of my life, sleeping beside me, and I haven't done a thing. Usually, I would have found some way. Get her drunk or something. But I couldn't. It didn't feel right. I would be betraying the trust that she had given to me that night. And for me, Buffy's trust is the most important thing in the world. She doesn't have to love me. It's ok for me as long as she knows I will always be there for her...  
_  
"Spike?" Buffy said sleepily, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
She fidgeted a bit. "Um... I'm a bit cold... do you think..."  
  
"Yeah, ok," I said and tossed her the rest of the sheets.  
  
"Uh... well... That's not really what I meant," she said, and bit her lip. "Um... do you think you could um... well... just hold me? You know, not really hug me or anything, just you know. I just need to feel... safe... But that's if you don't want to. Because if you don't it's perfectly fine, we could just sleep again, not with each other... I mean... yeah... I don't know what I mean..." She cringed.  
  
I just stared at her. At first I thought she was joking. _But why would she joke about something like that?!_ But I was shocked. _The Slayer, Buffy, who has dealt with every possible thing that comes in her way, asked me to hold her. Me, Spike, her supposed enemy._ It seemed ridiculous.  
  
But the second I put my arms around her, it just felt right. Like I was the one person who was destined to do that.  
  
"Hey, Spike?" she said again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh... thanks," she smiled at me, a genuine smile. Then she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
I looked at her again. _My Slayer. She is the One. And I love her..._  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Author's note: No that's not the end yet! There's still more! Buffy hasn't gone home yet, right? But it was sweet, don't you think? Please read and review!!! Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**CATCH ME IF I FALL**  
  
Summary: This happens somewhere between Season 6. Buffy decides she has had enough of life. Good thing Spike came along...  
  
NOTE: Spike is a bit OOC, and the fic switches POVs in between, hope you're not too confused. Thoughts are in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
--- Buffy's POV ---  
  
I yawned and rubbed my eyes. It was morning. I turned over and saw Spike, still asleep.  
  
I smiled, remembering how good it felt having his arms around me. It was the best feeling in the world. Then reality washed over me. _Am I really falling for him?  
_  
I touched his face, making sure it wasn't just a dream I could snap out of any second.  
  
Then he stirred and opened his eyes. "Mornin', luv." He said sleepily.  
  
I smiled at him. "Good morning!"  
  
He rolled off the bed and got up. "Well, someone's feeling a whole lot better."  
  
"Yeah, well... because of you..." I said timidly.  
  
"Well, just remember you still have to talk to your friends."  
  
I grimaced. "Gee, thanks for ruining my good mood."  
  
He smirked. "Sorry, luv. Just a reminder." Then he pulled off the sheets from me and pushed me off the bed. "Now get off your arse right now, this isn't a hotel!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. _What a slave driver. But still sweet though._ "Fine! But could you lay off the 'arse' and say 'ass' like a normal person?" I said.  
  
"Oh, sod off."  
---------------------------------------------------  
I looked out the window. It sun was setting, which meant we could go out now.  
  
"Spike, it's sunset!" I called out to him.  
  
"Alright, Slayer, no need to get all excited." He picked up his duster from the chair. "Let's go."  
  
---Spike's POV---  
  
"So, you really think I can do this?" Buffy asked me while walking to her house.  
  
"Hell no!" I said mockingly. "I just told you all that bull last night to get you to come home with me. Guess it worked. Or maybe it was just my charm." I winked at her. I couldn't believe she even bothered asking that.  
  
"Why you ---." She suddenly kicked me in the shins. Hard.  
  
"Ow! Bloody hell, Slayer!" I groaned and crumpled to the ground, in someone's garden with flowers everywhere to be exact. _How humiliating._ "What did you do that for? I was just kidding!"  
  
"Nothing. Just a little present," she said playfully.  
  
I glared at her, not getting up, pretending to be really mad.  
  
"Oh, come on, you big baby, I was just kidding." she said and went over to help me up.  
  
Haha. Gotcha.  
  
I pulled her down with me, and started tickling her.  
  
"S-Spike, stop i-i-t!" she said in between giggles.  
  
Then I stopped, and looked at her. Her hair was a bit of a mess, tears pooling in her eyes from the laughter. _Beautiful..._ Then without another moment's thought, I kissed her.  
  
--- Buffy's POV---  
  
_Omigod. Spike's kissing me!_ The thoughts ran through my mind like a freight train. I kissed him back, with all the love I had felt for him. _Love. It was a weird thing...  
_  
Then he pulled away from me. "Sorry, just got caught up in the moment. Didn't mean to..." he said, looking shocked. Then he stood up.  
  
I manages to say softly. I stood up too, shocked and confused. _What did he mean? He didn't love me? Was I mistaken?_ My feelings took a nose dive.  
  
But I couldn't show him how affected I was. _No, that will only make me look stupid. No, it'll be best not to say anything... It will be alright anyway. It couldn't have worked out. At least we're still going to be friends._ That was enough. I smiled at him meekly, to show that it was ok.  
  
But inside, I was crying.  
  
---Spike's POV---  
  
_Argh, I am so stupid! Buffy probably thinks me crazy. Why did I have to kiss her?! She doesn't have feelings for me, she can't. I'm a soulless vampire. No human could possibly love me...  
_  
I stole and glance at her. She was staring at the ground, not speaking. Great, now she's probably mad at me. _But why isn't she running away?_  
  
I decided to take my chances and break the ice between us. "Hey, Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike?" she said softly, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Just wanted you to know I was just kidding with what I said. You know, with the whole taking-advantage and getting you to come home with me thing." I said lamely. Oh man, I am pathetic.  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
I sighed. That was it. _She may not love me, but I still have to show her how much I care for her. I was her friend. And that's fine with me._ I put my hands on her shoulders and made her face me. "Buffy, you're gonna do this. I know your friends will understand. You've come this far. You've been through a lot. Hell, you've been to heaven and back! Just tell your friends how you really feel, and everything will be fine."  
  
She looked up to me, her eyes shining with tears again. But this time, I think it was joy in her eyes. "You really think so?"  
  
I looked at her, then nodded. "I know so."  
  
**END OF CHAPTER  
**  
A/N: I can't believe it. Only one more chapter and it's done! It has a Spuffy ending, I promise you. Just wanted it to become a bit more... exciting. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**CATCH ME IF I FALL**  
  
Summary: This happens somewhere between Season 6. Buffy decides she has had enough of life. Good thing Spike came along...  
  
NOTE: Spike is a bit OOC, and the fic switches POVs in between, hope you're not too confused. Thoughts are in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
--- Spike's POV ---  
  
"Well, here we are," Buffy said as we reached her doorstep.  
  
I just nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable about our whole situation. I could hear her friends' voices inside.  
  
"Spike-." Buffy began.  
  
"Buffy-." I started to say.  
  
I stopped and we looked at each other. "The lady first," I said finally. I dreaded what she going to say.  
  
"Um..." Buffy said. "I just wanted to thank you for everything. For being my friend when no one else was. Thanks." She smiled at me.  
  
My spirits sank. _So that was it. I was only a friend. Just a friend. And I guess that's all that I ever will be._ "Was nothing, Slayer. Just looking out for you." I lied, trying to hide the pained expression on my face.  
  
"Well, better get going then. Take care, pet." I turned to leave, not wanting her to see the tears starting to form in my eyes.  
  
--- Buffy's POV ---  
  
_Now we're friends. _I thought as I watched Spike's retreating back. _But is that really what I want though?  
_  
I started remembering everything he had done for me. Being there when no one else was. Being a friend when he should be my enemy. For letting me stay at his house. For taking care of Dawn when I was in heaven.  
  
_What have I done? I blew it! He's leaving. But maybe there's still hope..._  
  
"Hey Spike!" I called out to him.  
  
He turned back to look at me, looking surprised that I haven't gone inside yet. "Yeah, luv?"  
  
I walked towards him. "Well, I kinda have something else to tell my friends. And I was wondering Whether you could help me or not."  
  
He looked confused. "What are you gonna tell them?"  
  
I took a deep breath._ Here goes._ "That I've fallen in love." "With you," I added in a whisper.  
  
---Spike's POV---  
  
I was in shock. _What?! Buffy loved me? But I thought she said we were only friends. Oh bollocks. Now I'm really confused.  
_  
"W-what do you mean? Is this some sort of---." She cut me off and kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
She pulled away, and smiled shyly. "Well, will you help?" She asked me meekly.  
  
We looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything. I was frozen with shock. But my insides were screaming, _Come on, Spike! The girl you love is right there in front of you, and you're not doing anything!  
_  
I shook myself mentally. _It was right._ So I kissed her. With all the passion that I've been holding back. Because I didn't have to hold anything back. She loved me. She LOVED me. And that

After a while,I pulled away, to get some air, then Buffy giggled. "I guess that means yes."  
  
I grinned back at her, glad she was back to her old self. "Don't get used to me being all nice and all, luv. I still prefer a good shag than all than all this lovey dovey stuff." I kidded her.  
  
"Spike, you're gross!" She squealed and pinched me.  
  
"Ow, watch it Slayer, or I'm not gonna stick around with you when you talk to your friends!"  
  
She made a face. "Oh, alright. So shall we?" She said.  
  
I nodded. But I stopped her first. Because something was still bothering me. _I have to make sure._ "Hey, just want you to promise me something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Promise me you'll never pull a stunt like yesterday. Because I would stake myself if I let anything happen to you." I said.   
  
Buffy punched me lightly on my arm. "Of course, I'd never do that again. You know why?" She pulled me close and whispered to my ear. "Because now I have something to live for."  
  
That put a silly grin on my face. _I was probably gonna get mauled by vamps for the next few weeks dating the slayer, including Peaches, but it didn't matter. Because she was all mine. And that's all that matters.  
  
_---Buffy's POV ---  
  
We went inside my house, now ready to talk things out with my friends. But before that, I just had to say something. Just one more thing.  
  
"I love you, Spike." I finally said to him.  
  
He looked at me, and I saw the true Spike. Not the vampire. Not the guy who had tried to kill me. Just him. _William.  
_  
"I love you too, Buffy Summers." He said to me tenderly, taking my hand and joining it with his.

_Boy, am I glad I never got through with killing myself again.  
_  
I looked at my friends who were at the living room, gaping at us. Xander with an outraged look on her face. Giles and the others with surprised looks on their faces, and Dawn giving us the thumbs up.  
  
Life on the Hellmouth couldn't have gotten any better.  
  
**THE END**


	8. AN

**LAST REMARKS:**

Aww... it's finished! Did you guys like it? I sure did.I just want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews, especially those who patiently waited for me to get done with each chapter.Just want some feedback, did you think it the story was a bit too short, hanging or something? Because I wanted to do I kind of sequel, though I haven't really thought of the plot yet. What do you guys say? Any comments, flames for the last chapter, suggestions are appreciated.  
  
Thanks! Ciao! 


	9. Sequel

Hey guys! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! And thanks specially to Out-of-Reality for giving me such wonderful suggestions for the sequel.  
  
Speaking of the sequel, I have decided on a plot for it, and finished 2 chapters. What can I say, I'm a fast worker?  
  
Here's a brief summary of it: A/U. Spike and Buffy are already together. But Spike had been gone for a month, and Buffy had been so lonely. HE finally comes back, he brings a "little surprise" for Buffy. Which in turn also surprises everyone else.  
  
It's entitled The Human In Me... hmm... give you any hints?  
  
If you want to read, it's found at http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1907750 


End file.
